


Next To Me

by marvelousbones



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: There's something about the way that you always see the pretty viewOverlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortlessAnd still you, still you want meORLucifer admits his faults and Chloe loves him all the same because she’ll always be right next to him.





	Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Wow, two posts in one day? I'm surprised at myself haha. Hope you all like this one! I love this song and I thought I should write a fic on it! This fic is a similar style to my previous fic, [The Devil in Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445651), so if you liked that you'll (hopefully) like this one too. This fic features the song [Next to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_rvt0SwLE) by Imagine Dragons. I suggest you head on over and give it a listen. Thanks for reading my fics again!

 

 

> _Something about the way that you walked into my living room_  
>  _Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am_  
>  _But still you, still you want me_  
>  _Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits  
>  _ _Late bills and overages, screamin' and hollerin'  
>  _ _But still you, still you want me_

Chloe Decker smiled as Lucifer was seated at his piano in his penthouse. His long and nimble fingers flew effortlessly across the keys as Chloe watched with fascination. She let a smile creep its way onto her face as she heard him humming quietly to himself.

Lucifer felt her presence behind him as he put his cigarette out on the ashtray resting atop his piano. He let his fingers continue to play as he felt her walk up and wrap her arms around his neck briefly. He smiled as he turned his head when she slid down next to him on the piano stool.

 

 

> _Oh, I always let you down_  
>  You're shattered on the ground  
>  But still I find you there  
>  Next to me  
>  And oh, stupid things I do  
>  I'm far from good, it's true  
>  But still I find you  
>  Next to me (next to me)

“Detective,” Lucifer said as he nodded his head in greeting and smiled at her. “What brings you here tonight? New case?” He asked as he continued to play quietly.

 Chloe shook her head as she gave him a genuine smile. “What? I can’t come and be with my partner without it being a case?” Chloe asked as she let her fingers run up and down the keys without actually playing them.

“But why?” Lucifer asked as he looked at her with sincere confusion as he stopped playing briefly.

 

 

> _There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view_  
>  Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless  
>  And still you, still you want me  
>  I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege  
>  I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts  
>  And still you, still you want me

Chloe shrugged as looked into his eyes. “Because we’re partners and I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Chloe said as she looked into his rich brown eyes.

Lucifer frowned as he couldn’t fathom why she cared about him so much. He was the devil for Dad’s sake. “But I’m a monster,” Lucifer mumbled as his hands dropped into his lap as he sighed.

Chloe grabbed his hands as she took his much larger ones into hers. “No, you’re not. You’re my partner Lucifer Morningstar and Lucifer Morningstar is a good man.”

 

 

> _Oh, I always let you down_  
>  You're shattered on the ground  
>  But still I find you there  
>  Next to me  
>  And oh, stupid things I do  
>  I'm far from good, it's true  
>  But still I find you  
>  _Next to me (next to me)_

Lucifer shook his head as he looked down to where their hands were connected. “But I’ve hurt people. I’ve hurt you.” He whispered as he looked away, ashamed.

Chloe squeezed his hands gently as she tried to get him to look at her. “I won’t lie and say that you haven’t hurt me, but I know that you weren’t trying to. You’re the second man that I’ve met that genuinely cares about me and notices all the simple little things about me like you do.”

“Second?” Lucifer asked as he finally looked at her.

“My father,” Chloe replied with a sad smile.

Lucifer nodded as he felt the warmth of her hands radiate into his. “I’m not a good man.” He insisted with a deep sigh. “Hell, I’ve not even a man.”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Chloe said as she gripped his hands tightly in hers. “All that matters to me is that you have the biggest heart of anyone that I know. Under all your masks and walls, you care. Before you argue I know that you do. You know how?” She asked as she met his gaze. “Because we’re partners. Not just at work but in life. You’re going to be stuck with me for as long as I live. I’m going to be here to remind you what a good person you are and how big your heart is. I’m proof that the Devil can love.”

 

 

> _So thank you for taking a chance on me_  
>  _I know it isn't easy_  
>  _But I hope to be worth it (oh)_  
>  So thank you for taking a cha _nce on me_  
>  _I know it isn't easy_  
>  _But I hope to be worth it (oh)_

Lucifer felt tears threatened his eyes but he swallowed them down. His chest swelled with warmth as he was overcome with how much he loved this woman. His hard-ass but caring Detective with the boring middle name. “I hope I’m worth it,” Lucifer responded as he stroked the backs of her hands with his thumb.

 “You’re absolutly, undeniably worth it,” Chloe replied immediately as she gave him a smile that lit up her whole face.

Lucifer couldn’t help but smile back because it was the special smile that was only reserved for him. “I know I’m not easy to deal with and all my celestial baggage and all…so I appreciate it Dete-Chloe.” Lucifer replied as he looked down at their conjoined hands.

 

 

> _Oh, I always let you down (I always let you down)_  
>  _You're shattered on the ground, (shattered on the ground)_  
>  _But still I find you there_  
>  _Next to me_  
>  _And oh, stupid things I do (stupid things I do)_  
>  _I'm far from good, it's true_  
>  _But still I find you_  
>  _Next to me (next to me)_

Chloe smiled as she let go of his hands to stand up. “Come on.” She said as she led him to his balcony. She sat down on one of the seats and patted the space next to her.

Lucifer sat where she asked as she wasted no time snuggling up into his side. His arm went around her as stroked her hair.

Chloe watched the busy streets of LA as she sighed and rested her head right above Lucifer’s heart. “The city really is beautiful from up here.” Chloe whispered against his chest as she watched the traffic lights change colors below.

Lucifer nodded in reply but to be honest he wasn’t even looking. He was still looking at this gorgeous woman in his arms and wondering how he ever got so lucky. Chloe was his rock, his anchor, his light. He always let her down and has given her plenty of opportunities to leave, but for some reason she stayed. Lucifer didn’t believe that he was as good as she said he was, but it felt nice to have someone taking a chance on him. Lucifer gently kissed the top of her head as he felt Chloe smile against his chest. For all the stupid things he has done throughout all the millennia, Chloe still wanted him. He knew that if he needed her she would always be right there next to him.


End file.
